Imperio
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Existe una historia inconclusa, una leyenda oculta, pérdida y olvidada, la historia del surgimiento de un imperio, la salvación en manos del pecado, la historia que fue prohibida por no ser correcta, por ser diferente, por que oculta un amor que a la vista del mundo no es correcto. Ésta es la historia del levantamiento de un imperio. 100% Victuuri
1. Caminos Cruzados

**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son prooiedad de Kubo, Sayo y estudios Mappa.**

 ***Caminos cruzados***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Existen grandes leyendas de como los grandes imperios fueron creados, reformados o liberados, muchas de estas leyendas contienen mayor cantidad de mitos.

Al rededor del mundo se sabrán de las muchas leyendas de la historia, todos conocen al menos una de todas las leyendas del mundo , pero hay una leyenda que quedó hundida en la oscuridad, una leyenda que quedó pérdida, la leyenda de un reino que se puso en pie bajo el mando de lo prohibido, aquél que fue salvado por el pecado de su héroe, la leyenda que nadie quiere contar, la leyenda mas real, la leyenda en el olvido.

Está historia tiene su grandioso inició a finales del año 1634 d.C. en un pequeño pueblo de la región de Suecia, durante la guerra de los treinta años fue cuándo al pueblo arribó un jóven de hermosas facciones, cabello platinados, ojos azules, alto y de un hermoso porte a pesar de vestir desgastadas ropas de un simple militar de guerrillas, el hombre tenía alrededor de 18 a 20 años, un jóven que de pequeño había sido abandonado en uno de los caminos al pueblo, mismo que fue recogido por una familia de campesinos que le dio comida, ropa y un techo para proteger su cabeza, sin embargo eran tiempos difíciles, aquellos quienes tenían el poderío doblegaban al pueblo con mano dura, se había hecho el decreto de que no podrían haber mas de tres hijos por familia, siendo que la familia que había adoptado a victor ya contaba con dicha cifra.

Aquella cruda mañana de invierno Victor observó con pena a sus padres correr a esconderse, lo jalaron con ellos y le pidieron guardase silencio, sin embargo la gran caballería imperial ya se encontraba allí, los enormes hombres con pesadas armaduras empuñaban con fiereza sus grandes espadas de plata, de una sola patada tumbaron la gruesa puerta de madera y atraparon al padre de familia por las solapas:

—¡¿Realmente creéis que podéis escapar de vuestra ley?! -inquirió furioso el que parecía ser el lider la de gendarmería- ¡Responde asqueroso campesino!

—N-No se de que...

—¡¿Creéis que soy idiota?! ¡Veo claramente el quebrantamiento de las reglas!

—¡por favor no le hagáis daño! -gritó la madre aterrorizada-

—¡Guardad silencio inmunda basura humana! -sentenció uno de los caballeros-

—¡El quebrantamiento de la regla número seis es tres años de esclavitud, pero esta mañana no tengo ganas de esclavizar a nadie, así que os daré la muerte como castigo de consolación-

—¡BASTA! -gritó fuertemente Victor mientras salía en defensa de aquél a quién había llamado padre durante los últimos ocho años-, él, él no es mi padre, yo no soy su hijo.

—¡De que demonios habláis criajo de mierda!

—Es la verdad, ellos me recogieron hace unos días de la calle donde me abandonaron mis padres biológicos, ellos no han hecho nada malo -salió en su defensa-

—Vitya, no -pidió el padre-

—No merecéis la muerte por ayudarme, yo no merezco un sacrificio de tal magnitud.

—No lo hagáis, por favor detente -rogó la madre-

—Como parte del reglamento deberás venir con nosotros y no te aseguro que sobrevivirás

—Haré lo que sea pero por favor no le hagáis daño a ellos -suplicó el peliplata-

—Ya veremos

Victor recordaba con dolor cómo fue apartado de su familia a la corta edad de diez años, recuerda claramente el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su madre, la impotencia reflejada en el arrugado rostro de su padre, las lágrimas llenas de confusión de sus hermanos, recordaba cada maldito paso dado en el camino pedroso que lo llevaría hacía el infierno, recordaba las burlas, los golpes, los abusos y aquél sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Victor recordaba aquél infierno vivido años atrás, como si hubiese sido ayer.

El gran caballo gris iba al trote, la mirada de Victor de hallaba pérdida en sus recuerdos, los caminos de aquél pueblo lucían distintos, mas desgastados, las casas no parecían poder mantenerse en pié, los niños corrían desnudos mientras las mujeres lucían desnutridas, desoladas y olvidadas, era la imagen de un pueblo que se sume en la desgracia, un pueblo que esta a punto de morir en las puertas del mismísimo infierno que trae consigo la guerra.

Victor elevó la mirada hacía la casa en deteriorado estado, estaba apenas en pie, las ventanas caidas, la puerta se inclinaba hacia la derecha, habían trozos de madera podrida en el suelo, estaba negra y totalmente llena de ratas que no dejaban de corroer la apolillada madera, un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios y no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara triste, lleno de dolor, lleno de recuerdos.

Bajo del caballo y lo dejo pastando a un costado, al menos el podía comer algo, con cuidado se adentró a la desgastada casa no sin antes acariciar la corroida entrada de madera, le traía tantps recuerdos que dolían, caminó con determinación hasta ingresar por completo, el olor fétido le inundó la fosas nasales sin embargo no era tab molesto como parecía, al menos no para él.

La humilde casa seguía tal cómo la recordaba, con una mesa al centro donde habían seis platos, dos de estos se hallaban rotos y unos mas con manchas de sangre, habían vasos rotos en el suelo, polvo era la única seña que quedaba de lo que antes era pan, cerca de las ventanas traseras habían petates dónde dormían juntos, tablas de madera caídas dónde antes habían muchos jarrones artesanales, ropas y demás cosas, un fogón de leña que tenía trozos consumidos convertidos en carbón junto a las cenizas que voleteaban con el aire, pero en las paredes, en la entrada y por todos lugares había sangre, sangre oscura, sangre seca, sangre que casi podía pasar desapercibido por las condiciones en las que ahora estaba la casa.

El dolor se hizo presente en su pecho, las lágrimas salieron sin aviso y el corazón se rompió de nuevo sin remedio, había hecho todo para proteger a aquella familia que le había ayudado en su peor momento, la familia que lo levantó de la miseria, sin embargo todo fue en vano, todo fue para nada, de todas formas murieron.

Los gritos que resonaban en la vieja casa lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, podía escuchar el choque de espadas, según su experiencia era el sonido de una espada de plata que choca contra una espada de acero, seguramente que algunos de los capitanes de gendarmería había llegado al pueblo y andaba dando problemas. Tomó con fuerza su espada de acero, se apreto el cincho de los pantalones y salió corriendo de la casa, asustó un poco al caballo pero lo ignoró, debía llegar antes de que terminaran por asesinar a otro aldeano.

En la zona de los muertos un capitán de símbolo de plata, ojos negros y cabello marrón se encontraba luchando incansable y furioso contra un chico de complexión pequeña, débil y estúpida -a su parecer-, cabello negro, ojos color vino, seguro un mugroso aldeano por lo que podía notar por sus ropas, el maldito le había amenazado con una espada de metal al cuello cuándo cortejaba a una dama -llamese acoso también-, tras de eso tuvo los huevos suficientes de retarle a un duelo de espadas donde estaba seguro él ganaría, sin embargo había terminado con varías cortadas superficiales en los brazos, piernas y el vientre, todp mientras aquél maldito pueblerino sonreía satisfecho.

—Había escuchado cosas como que los capitanes de plata eran unos maestros en las luchas de espadas -le habló el joven-, pero no haces mas que decepcionarme, he tenido mejores duelos con abuelas.

—¡¿Qué dices maldito?! -gritó encolerizado el otro-

—Lo que oíste, me siento como si luchara contra un bebé, das asco.

—¡Te mataré, imbécil!

—Quizá lo hagas cuándo aprendas a usar una espada correctamente.

—¡Te meteré mi espada por culo!

—Tu cara dice a gritos que posees un puñal en lugar de espada -respondió con doble sentido-

—¡Hijo de...!

—¡Basta!

El tiempo se detuvo en aquél instante en el que Victor irrumpió en aquel disparejo duelo, el capitán de plata Lord Fraudin se detuvo en seco, una vena se resalto con furia en su frente al verse apuntado de nuevo con una espada en su cuello, ¿Cómo osaba un sucio guerrillero amenazarle de tal forma?, ya le daría una buena lección.

—¿Disculpa? -habló primero el retador de cabellera negra- intento patear el trasero de este capitán de los cerdos.

—Levantar tu espada contra un capitán de plata es una agresión que se paga con la muerte -explicó con seriedad el ojiazul-, pero si te retiras ahora se te pasará por alto y...

—!¿Qué es lo que dices pedazo de mierda?!, matadlo de una buena vez -sentenció el capitán-

—Entonces parece que podremos morir juntos cuál mártires enamorados de una ridícula historia de reyes de porquería, puesto que también éstas apuntando con una arma al animal -sonrió divertido-

—¡Te ordeno que le mates de una puta vez! -exigió con furia el hombre-

—¿Por qué mejor no intentas matarme tu? ¿A caso de faltan huevos, imbécil?

—Nadie matará a nadie y...

—Soy tu superior y he dado una orden, ¡Matadle!

Mientras la discusión sobre matar y no matar iba en crecimiento entre aquél inútil capitán y el hombre alto con cara de retraso, el morocho aprovechó la oportunidad de salir de allí, guardó su espada y pasó por un lado de ambos hombres, cogió algunas monedas de plata del capitán inútil y le apretó el trasero al peliplata antes de correr a la cantina mas cercana, que se arreglasen ellos como pudiesen, a él le importaba una mierda.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Victor llegó a dónde aquél morocho y el capitán Fraudin, minutos menos desdé que sintió su trasero ser violado por aquél chico de grandes...agallas, estaba furioso mientras recorría el pequeño pueblo una y otra vez buscando al abusador, mira que él fue cómo buen defensor de inocentes y el desgraciado huye a cambio robándole al capitán que le dio una reprimenda infernal, pero apenas lo encontrase se las pagaría, le haría pagar con creces por el mal rato que le hizo pasar.

En una cantina cercana al arroyo, un morocho se encontraba con una bolsa llenas de monedas de plata mientras tomaba trago tras trago de embriagante alcohol, llevaba dos días en esa situación y a pesar de todo el alcohol ingerido no había nada que le calmase el dolor que le acrecentaba en el pecho, no había nada que le diese las esperanzas o la fuerza de levantarse, de ponerse de pie y seguir luchando por sus ideales.

Nacido en una familia de generales, Yuuri Katsuki fue desde pequeño un maestro en el arte de la espada, tenía gran capacidad de aprendizaje y una sorprendente resistencia en batalla, tenía muchas técnicas, tanto propias como robadas, el digno heredero que cualquier padre pudiese tener, era dedicado y motivo de orgullo, pero es bien sabido que nadie es perfecto, incluso Yuuri tenía sus errores, uno de ellos era el hecho de que no luchaba para verse adorado por los mas jovenes o alabado por los mas ancianos, un amante de la justicia de corazón puro que se había posado en la cuna equivocada, evocador de la desgracia que hoy mismo el carcomía y desgarraba el alma.

Robarle a aquél general había sido trabajo fácil, había crecido de muchos generales que merecían tal título con cada letra del maldito nombre, en ocasiones -cuándo aún era un novato- había sido ellos quienes le habían dado palizas que lograban titarlo en cama hasta por dos días, había aprendido de los mejores y no les sería tan fácil vencerle, en cuánto al tipo -un soldado menor quizá- se podía decir con simpleza que sólo se vio atraído por él, sin complicaciones y sin mas.

—Que buen culo -le susurró una voz al oído, tan meloso y repugnante-, aun que pareces hombre yo bien podría hacerte mujer, tomalo como un favorcito.

— ¡Tsk! -Yuuri se giró con espada en mano, apuntó al cuello del tipo, sonrió de medio lado antes de tomarse su trago y lo dejó sobre la barra- que fea cara, quizá pueda hacerte una restauración con mi espada, tomalo como un favorcito.

—¡Eres un hombre!

—¿Enserio?, estaba seguro que era una perra

—¡No quiero ver peleas aquí Basuras! -gritó el cantinero señalando a Yuuri-

—Hay una forma para evitar que la veas -le apuntó con una segunda espada al cantinero-

—O-Oye, tranquilo yo solo quería bromear un poco

—¿Mi culo te parecio bueno para una broma?

—¿Que está pasando aquí? -Victor entró haciendo gala ee su autoridad, observó la escena del violador de su trasero apuntando con dos espadas, una a un tipo de cabello rojo y la otra al cantinero, junto a este la bolsa de monedas de lord Fraudin- ¡Baje sus armas!

—No~

—¡Baje sus armas o me pondre agresivo!

—!Pues intenta bajarmelas, Nalguitas!

—¡Matadle o él me matará a mi! -suplicó el cantinero-

—De el nalgon y yo -habló Yuuri-, hay mayor probabilidad de que yo los mate a los tres, así que mejor ¡Callate!

Todo indicaba una cosa, habría un duelo, sin embargo todo terminó de una forma mas pacífica, tras alegar por mucho tiempo, Yuuri amenazó con comenzar un duelo de espadas dónde tenía la confianza de ganar, sin embargo y tras dos choques de espadas, el morocho terminó por desmayarse después de enfuendar ambas espadas como acto reflejo, al principio Victor no sabía que hacer, ¿estaba fingiendo?, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que a pesar de que el chico comenzó con mala pata, no podía dejar que le mataran así como así tal y como pedía el cantinero, es por eso que le amordazó de brazos y piernas, se lo tiró al hombro y lo sacó de ese lugar.

 _Su mano temblaba, su vista no era clara, las lágrimas caían una tras otra y su mente estaba nublada y su pecho dolía, dolía tanto que sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, realmente la muerte no sonaba tan mal, quizá era verdad y después de la muerte ya no hay dolor, solo paz, solo luz._

 _Llevó su mano hasta tomar aquella mano semi abierta que posaba en descanso sobre la mullida cama, estaba tan fría, tan inerte, sin vida, ¿dónde había quedado la calidez de esa mano cuándo le acariciaba?, cierto, se había extinguido en el campo de batalla, por él, por su culpa._

 _Cuánto le extrañaba, era tanto que dolía, tanto que el alma se quebraba en mil pedazos, tanto que las lágrimas no podían ser contenidas, tanto era el dolor que le desgarraba, le rompía y le destruía de a poco, si tan sólo hubiese sido fuerte, si hubiese luchado un poco mas las cosas serían diferentes, si hubiese ido antes, la vida no sería tan oscura como lo era en ese momento._

Yuuri despertó con lágrimas en el pecho y la fuerte opresión en el pecho, ya el dolor se había convertido en su día a día desde que ella no está, ya no dolía tanto como el principio o era simplemente que ya se había vuelto inmune a ese dolor, limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y se puso de pie poco a poco, se sentía mareado, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, llevó su mirada de un lado a otro y no reconoció el lugar, era algún tipo de establo, estaba llena de paja aquí y allá, algunos rayos de luz se colaban por entre la madera, había polvo por todo el lugar, apestaba horrible, no sabía si era por algún animal muerto que estuviese cerca o si él se había terminado orinando, ¿cuántos días llevaba en ese lugar?, no lo sabía, ¿cómo llegó?, ni idea, ¿cómo saldría de ahí?, probablemente rompiendo todo a su paso.

Después de recuperarse por un par de horas se levantó de los montones de paja, tomó sus espadas y comenzó a romper la madera para salir de allí, cuándo por fin logro abrirse paso la luz le golpeó fuertemente, se sintió cegado por un rato hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron, guardo de nuevo sus espadas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, debía largarse de ahí, buscar la posada donde dejó sus maletas y reemprender el camino a la ciudad capital.

—¡Hey!

Yuuri siguió caminando.

—¡Oye, tú!

Yuuri tropezó pero no cayó.

—¡Hey, te estoy hablando!

Yuuri se tiró un gas.

—¡Violador!

Yuuri se rió por su gas.

—¡Hey, te pateare si no te detienes!

Yuuri se detuvo, se rascó la cabeza y se giró a ver al que gritaba cuál loco a mitad del camino.

—¿Cuánto tengo que gritar para que te detengas? -preguntó molesto el peliplata-

—¿Qué me estáis diciendo así desnudo?

—Bueno, rompiste parte del establo y no me dio tiempo de colocarme el pantalón, ¿a dónde vas?

—A la posada -respondió con tono de obviedad-

—Entonces dejadme llevarte, sólo iré a traer mi caballo y ponerme el pantalón.

—No -emprendió el camino de nuevo-

—¿Dónde está tu posada?

—Región norte de suecia -respondió sin interés-

—Entonces te llevo

—Me iré caminando

—Estamos en Noruega

Eso fue suficiente para que Yuuri se detuviera, Victor corrió al establo, se colocó el pantalón y regresó con Yuuri en su caballo, lo ayudó a subir y emprendió el camino hacía el norte de suecia, no creyó que sería tan fácil convencerlo, quizá fuese que aún estuviese borracho y por ese motivo no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña mentira de que estaban en Noruega cuando realmente estaban cerca de la posada del chico, esperaba que para cuándo llegaran este continuara confundido como para percatarse de la verdad, mientras tanto continuaría con su camino frente a las miradas sin vida de los aldeanos.

Victor no sabía que aquél chico, aquel a quien llamaba violador, el pequeño de complexión débil cambiaría su mundo, el mundo en general, no sabía que era el inicio de su gran historia.

Las personas los observaban cómo otros mas, no tenían idea que el encuentro de el guerrillero y el chico de mirada triste marcarían la historia de sus vidas por siempre, no tenían ni idea que era el inicio de la libertad.

* * *

.

.

.

 **¡Bienvenidos!**

 **No soy muy activa en el fandom pero si escribo para Yuri on Ice, es mi primer fic largo así que no se que esperar jajajaj xD (me refiero a fic largo del fandom), espero poder contar con su apoyo y que nos llevemos bien :3**

 **Por cierto que este fic también sera publicado en wattpad aun que no acostumbro a publicar allí, como sea, espero ser de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones en un review 7u7**

 **¡Besitos!❤**


	2. Caballero Ideal

**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yamamoto, Kubo y estudios Mappa.**

 **"Caballero Ideal"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yuri observaba con detenimiento, estaba también confundido, cuándo aceptó que el tipo de cabello plata lo llevará hasta su posada la idea era que lo dejara allí y se fuera, no que el tipo entrase como pedro por su casa, se quitase las botas enlodadas, se sacara la camisa de manta y se lanzara sobre la cama mientras se tomaba una pequeña siesta, para nada era su plan, para nada le agradaba la situación.

—Vete -soltó de la nada mientras observaba a Victor sobre la cama-

—... -se removió un poco y siguió durmiendo-

—Largate -insistió-

—... -se cubrió con las sábanas-

—Ushcale

Con la última palabra se dio por vencido, definitivamente no lo iba a despertar, al menos no de la manera en que quería, tendría que optar por despertarlo con un balde de agua o intentando ahogarle con las sábanas, pero siendo honesto no le daba muchas ganas de hacer lo uno o lo otro, además de que el tipo comenzaba a molestarle, no es que pareciera una mala persona, era solo que él no quería cargas, sólo quería apresurar su camino hasta la ciudad capital para lograr sus metas, además que el hombre tenía cara de tonto.

* * *

Victor se removió sobre la cama, había bastante calor por lo que debía pasar ya del medio día, bostezo fuerte y claro antes de levantarse de la cama, seguro que el chico de la cantina ya estaba molesto con él, pasó sus manos por sus ojos para calmar las molestias que le causaba la luz, observó con cuidado al rededor de todo el cuarto, no había nadie, ni un alma, tan solo una araña que subía y baja en su telaraña en la esquina de la habitación, ah y una mosca que le había pasado por en frente justo ahora.

—Oye, chico em... ¿Cómo se llama?, ¡chico de la cantina!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna así que se resignó después de algunos -doce- gritos mas, quizá había salido un rato o había ido por algo para comer, al menos esa esperanza albergaba en su corazón por que realmente tenía un pésimo presentimiento de lo acontecido, quizá lo mejor sería que fuese a investigar.

Se colocó las botas llenas de lodo y se colocó por encima la camisa de manta, se colgó la espada a la cintura y salió de la pequeña habitación, fue hasta dónde el encargado estaba y un poco nervioso por no saber el nombre del chico se encaminó hacía allí.

—Buenas tardes -saludó mientras buscaba con la mirada al moreno-

—Buenas tardes, ¿desea una habitación?

—No, es decir, vine a la habitación de un amigo pero no lo encuentro, tampoco sus cosas están, ¿sabe dónde está?

—¿sir Katsuki?

—¿Disculpadme pero no entiendo?

—¿Usted busca a sir Katsuki?, es la única persona que se ha retirado hoy.

—Ya veo, entonces me retiro, gracias por su ayuda -comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, así que el chico es un Katsuki, eso si que no se lo esperaba, ¿sería a caso hijo de la familia menor Katsuki?, seguro que si, después de todo los hijos de la familia mayor habían muerto en batalla hacía poco tiempo-

—Mis disculpas -le habló el propietario que le ofrecía una reverencia delante suyo-

—¿Sabe a dónde fue? -preguntó entusiasmado-

—Me temo que no, pero sir Katsuki dejó un mensaje antes de marcharse.

—¿Que dijo? -ojalá que fuese donde podría encontrarle o como mínimo el nombre-

—Que usted pagaría por la estancia -respondió apenado el hombre-

—Ah, que yo pagaría por la... ¡¿Qué!?

Ese desgraciado se la había jugado de nuevo, vio al hombre que con una mano extendida le sonreía, si era con la intensión de aminorar el dolor del pago con simpatía no lo estaba logrando, al contrario, le dolía todavía más, aún así saco un par de monedas de plata y las entregó al hombre, hizo una reverencia y volvió a dirigirse a la salida.

—Disculpe~ -le dijo de nuevo el posadero, Victor se detubo con la intención de decir: quedese con el resto, pero el hombre miró las monedas decepcionado-, en realidad son cuatro monedas de plata y ocho de bronce.

—¡¿QUE?!

Victor avanzaba a todo galope y con evidente furia en su rostro, estaba molesto con si mismo, eso es lo que se ganaba por confiar en las personas que apenas y conocía, no tenía idea de como y por que le había inspirado tanta confianza aquél chico, es decir, una persona normal no lo habría defendido o cuidado cuándo este perdió el conocimiento a causa de su evidente embriaguez, sin embargo él se había hecho cargo de cuidarlo durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, es que incluso se ofrecio a llevarlo hasta la posada, con algunas mentirillas de pormedio pero eso es lo de menos.

Avanzaba a paso mas lento cerca del río, estaba cansado y realmente quería darse un baño, el agua lucía fresca, limpia y muy refrescante, la cara relajada del chico pelinegro lo decía todo, el tal sir Katsuki lo disfrutaba, él también quería disfrutarlo, así que a paso lento fue hasta la orilla del río con las claras intenciones de quedarse como llegó al mundo, saludó al chico y lo vio alejarse con velocidad, victor se acercó un poco mas y Katsuki se alejaba con cara de pocos amigos, estonces vio como el chico salía del río, tomaba su ropa y salía huyendo de allí.

Victor le hacía una señal de despedida con la mano.

Victor comprendió la situación, el cabrón se le había escapado. Otra vez.

* * *

Katsuki caminaba a paso veloz por el sendero boscoso que estaba aún cerca del río, entre jalones, tirones y uno que otro tropezón se había colocado su ropa y sus espadas, no sabía como es que el tipo de cabello plata lo había encontrado tan rápido, seguro que estaba molesto por lo de la posada, pero debían comprenderle, era solo una pequeña cifra a pagar por haberle mentido, miren que el cabrón le dijo que estaban en Noruega cuándo sabía perfectamente que estaban cerca de la posada, si aceptó subir al caballo era por que le dolía el tobillo y ya que el tipo andaba de ofrecido, pues a quién le dan pan que llore.

Estaba cansado de ir a venir por todos lados, pero era la unica forma de llegar a la ciudad capital sin llamar la atención, seguro que si sus maestro lo viesen ahora en tal situación le tacharían de desgracia familiar, sobre todo si se trataba de su gran maestro, el general de diamante Komi, ese sí que le seguiría a paso veloz gritándole a la distancia para luego darle la tunda de la vida.

¡KATSUKI~!

Incluso podía aún escuchar su voz molesta a la distancia.

¡KATSUKI~!

Podía escucharla como si se acercara a mucha velocidad, ¿que loco no?

¡KATSUKI~!

Incluso pudo sentir ese golpe y el de su cuerpo contra el suelo, la imaginación si que era poderosa.

Un paquete grande y blando que se apretaba contra su trasero no era precisamente algo que él imaginaría, sentir que le apresaban las manos por detrás de la espalda mientras aquél gran paquete de dudosa procedencia se movía un poco arriba y abajo le parecía mas una fantasía erótica que una maquinación de su ya trastornada mente, ¿estaría durmiendo y por eso se hallaba en una especie de pesadilla loca de su mente deformada por los duros entrenamientos de la niñez?. Probablemente.

—Desdé este momento estaréis conmigo todo el tiempo en calidad de prisionero, tú, pequeño estafador -le decía furioso Victor-

—¿De que habláis? -respondió cuándo logró ver al hombre de reojo-

—Que eres una paqueña rata, es por eso que estaréis a mi lado hasta que a mi se me de la gana

—¡No podéis hacer eso!

—Ya lo estoy haciendo, además no tenéis derecho a réplica, pri-sio-ne-ro -dijo en tono burlón-

—¡Hijo de...!

Ser tironeado cual costal de estiercol no era la atención que esperaba o que alguna vez hubiese recibido, sin embargo aquél tipo lo estaba haciendo mientras mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro sin llegar a una expresión de enojo, cuándo al fin estuvo de pie y logró girarse a encarar a aquél tipo y exigirle, si, ¡Exigirle! que le soltara, lo observó de arriba abajo con la boca abierta y una burbujeante furia que se acrecentaba segundo a segundo.

El muy cabrón estaba desnudo.

Le había tallado el paquete por culo así, natural como diría su madre, lo peor es que él no se había puesto los calzoncillos de manta, ese pedazo de imbécil le había violado, al menos en teoría.

Se sentía tan sucio.

—Serás un... -se dio vuelo para propinarle una patada al costado- ¡pervertido!

—¡¿Por que rayos hacéis eso?! -gritó adolorido en el suelo-

—¡Dejad de desnudarte cada vez que pensáis hablar conmigo!

—Por si no habéis visto, estaba dándome un baño cuándo saliste corriendo cuál rata asustada, no podía dejarte escapar.

—Pudiste al menos ponerte un pantalón.

—Eres un prisionero así que no tenéis derecho de golpearme o juzgarme, la próxima vez -inquirió amenazante-, voy a castigarte.

—Intentalo -le retó a la cara-, te mataré, idiota.

—No me retes, por que ten por seguro que lo haré, Kat-su-ki

—Te reto -le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de darle una patada en la pierna derecha-

—Te lo habéis ganado enano

Victor se levantó aun con la pierna adolorida, tomó a Katsuki de la cintura y lo arrastró con él hasta una roca dónde se sentó colocando a el pelinegro sobre sus piernas cuál niño pequeño, le bajó un poco el pantalón y sonrió con sorna.

—Oh, parece que alguien anda libre con el viento -se burló el mayor-

—¡Sueltame! -gritó sonrojado- ¡Te mataré!

Yuuri estaba sonrojado hasta la médula, nadie jamás en toda su vida lo había tratado de esa manera, ¿aún dormía y estaba teniendo una pesadilla?, de ser así era la peor pesadilla de su vida, una dónde un tipo le estaba golpeando el trasero mientras se reía diciéndole "niño malo", ¡Quería matarlo!

Después de que el imbécil que se había atrevido a palmearle el trasero le soltó, Yuuri se puso de pie y poco a poco se levantó el pantalón con las manos aun apresadas a la espalda, miró con odio al peli plata pero éste ni se inmutaba, él por su parte estaba hecho una furia y de poder soltar sus manos ya le habría propinado una paliza al capullo ese.

Victor dio un fuerte silbido dejando a Yuuri aún mas molesto, en esta ocasión por el latente dolor que le había dejado en sus tímpanos, unos minutos después se escuchaban los pasos veloces de un caballo a todo galope, era el caballo en el que victor viajaba, detrás de este venía un perro marrón y peludo de ojitos negros, Victor por su parte sonreía de pie con una pose de hombre digno mientras tenía en su rostro una extraña sonrisa que formaba un corazón, apenas hubo visto al perro se puso a la altura de este y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras este le entragaba la ropa que hasta hacía unos minutos cargaba en el hocico.

—¡Makkachin!, ¿quién es un buen chico?, tú lo eres.

El perro sólo ladraba y movía la cola de un lado a otro mientras se dejaba querer.

—¿Y ese perro? -preguntó Yuuri como queriendo saber, como que no-

—Es mi perro -respondió con su sonrisa de corazón-

—No lo había visto, ¿dónde lo teníais?

—Lo encontré cerca del rio mientras te seguía

—¡Apenas lo encontraste!

—Pero es mío, yo lo encontré

—Cómo sea -respondió indiferente mientras acariciaba al perro con uno de sus píes-

—¡No toques al prisionero! -chilló el soldado-

Después de dimes y diretes, Victor se decidió por emprender camino con rumbo desconocido incluso para él, subió a Yuuri y se lo puso sobre sus piernas -sospechaba que de dejarlo atrás éste se lanzaría al suelo y saldría corriendo con el grito de libertad a todo pulmón- cual doncella en apuros, misma acción que acrecentó la rabia del menor que en mas de una ocasión intentó morderlo, sobre Yuuri colocó a Makkachin quién lucía contento dándole lametones al peli negro mientras Victor le reprendía por hacerce de lazos con el prisionero, menudo show se estaban montando a mitad de camino.

Era tarde, lo sabía por que el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, el cielo se había pintado de un hermoso naranja y el aire comenzaba a ponerse frío, Victor cantaba alguna canción de cuna y Yuuri estaba quedándose dormido, el caballo iba despacio y Makkachin se encontraba feliz en los brazos de morfeo -y los de Yuuri-.

El caballo detuvo su andar cuándo el cielo se hallaba completamente oscuro, Victor tomó a Yuuri y lo lanzó en un montón de pastizal, el pobre se llevó un susto tan grande que se había quedado mas blanco que la leche, cuando vio el motivo de su caída sólo se limitó a asesinar al sujeto en cuestión un par de veces en su mente, sin embargo el sueño era mayor y se durmió pronto abrazado a Makkachin mientras el tipo no paraba de hablar.

Si Yuuri tuviese una lista de las peores noches de su vida, esa sin duda se llevaría el primer lugar, Victor había pasado casi toda la noche hablando de quién sabe cuantas cosas, ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba tan enfrascado odiándolo que no se dio el tiempo de escuchar algo de lo que decía, cuándo al fin el hombre se durmió, Yuuri pensó que podría descansar, no podía estar mas equivocado, Victor roncaba peor que cerdos que son llevados al matadero, se movía cual gusano en comal caliente y terminó abrazándolo con fuerza a tal punto que sentía que moriría por asfixia, definitivamente no había dormido nada, no descansó ni un poco a pesar de haber cerrado los ojos por un par de horas.

¿La mayor prueba de ello?, no se había babeado.

Sentía un martilleo en la cabeza que lo estaba volviendo loco, era la segunda vez que dormía sobre pasto y ambas veces por culpa de aquel molesto hombre, los rayos del sol no ayudaban con su malestar, y el sonido de una espada junto a la molesta voz del soldado que lo llamaba sin piedad sólo lo hacían enfadarse mucho más.

—¡Katsuki!

—¡Que queréis pirómano engreído! -le escupió con enfado-

—Ayudadme, ¿no veís que estamos en problemas?

—¿Ahora que habéis hecho?

—¡Los soldados no sois recibidos en este pueblo, entregad tus armas y dinero! -decían furiosos tres hombres con espadas-

—Levantate a luchar o nos darán una paliza -dijo victor con su pose de batalla-

—Lo siento, pero parece que solo te buscan a ti -le respondió relajado mientras abrazaba a Makkachin-

—Vienes conmigo, así que estamos en el mismo costal

—Se te olvida algo importante -levantó sus manos aún atadas y sonrió-, estoy contigo en calidad de prisionero, sol-da-do.

—¡Soltad tus armas! -exigieron de nuevo los hombres, victor sólo profería algunos insultos entre dientes-

Uno de los hombres se lanzó con espada en mano sobre Victor, éste lo recibió con firmeza y sin huecos en su defensa, se atacaron el uno al otro sin tregua hasta que los otros dos hombres se le unieron, allí las cosas se pusieron feas pues era difícil defenderse y atacar, la velocidad de los ataques atras y adelante era aleatoria, en mas de una ocasión se había salvado por poco de ser acribillado por las espadas de los tipos, poco a poco su resistencia se encontraba a la baja, se le complicaba defenderse y peor aún es que no podía atacar, el tipo mas alto intentó golpearlo con su puño y al detenerlo fue atacado por detrás logrando herirle superficialmente al costado izquierdo.

Cansado de la extenuante lucha y con el dolor latente en su costado, Victor se alejo un poco hasta llegar donde Yuuri trataba de dormir, le arrebató una de las espadas y volvió a la carga mientras el moreno se levantaba de golpe con el entrecejo fruncido.

Yuuri miró atento los movimientos de Victor, veía con claridad la especialidad de las espadas gemelas: defensa y ataque, doble ataque, doble defensa, todos y cada uno de ellos ejecutados con movimientos gráciles, sus músculos tensados mostraban la fuerza de los brazos para mover las pesadas espadas, el poder ubicado en las piernas que lo sostenían con firmeza sobre la tierra y le daban el poder de ataque necesario sin perder el control, la expresión sería sin llegar a ser concentrada denotaba que sólo utilizaba parte de su fuerza y ésta era suficiente para aquellos tres hombres de complexión robusta.

Yuuri podía decir en ese momento que se había enamorado.

El arte de la espada era un derecho al que accedían todos aquellos quiénes habían decidido ser soldados, una obligación para aquéllos a quiénes el destino los ató a ese mundo, sin embargo habían muy pocos hombres en el reino entero y el mundo en general, que podrían jactarse de poseer la habilidad y el arte de las espadas gemelas, se necesita mas que talento y simple esfuerzo para lograr llegar a la cúspide del arte de las espadas, se necesita amor a tal arte para lograrlo con éxito.

Después de terminar con aquellos hombres en un tiempo récord, Yuuri observaba detenidamente a aquél hombre, se podía decir que lo veía con otros ojos, no por que fuese tan genial como su maestro Komi, si no por que había encontrado lo que llevaba buscando desdé que había salido de casa: El caballero ideal.

Aquél hombre de actitud infantil y rostro que al inicio le pareció de un baboso, se había ganado su respeto como su igual, el nivel que tenía al momento de usar la espada era el de un caballero de plata o incluso de oro, ese hombre era mas que un soldado de guerrillas y lo había dejado en evidencia minutos atrás.

—¿Por que sois un soldado? -preguntó cuándo Victor le entregó su espada de nuevo-

—Porque la ley así lo marca, soy de los rezagados que no pudieron elegir -respondió serio-

—No me refiero a eso, estoy hablando que con ese nivel muy bien serías un caballero general de plata e inclusive de oro

—¿Y convertirme en la basura mas asquerosa del reino?, no, muchas gracias.

—No todos son así, es por eso que nada cambia en el reino, por que quienes podéis cambiarlo se hacen a un lado, como si no vieran lo que está pasando.

—No lo entendéis

—Entiendo mas de lo que tu pensáis, la diferncia entre tu y yo, es que yo si pienso hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.

—¿Quién sois? -preguntó Victor-

—Sólo soy yo, un simple mortal que busca cambiar las cosas por aquí, solo eso soy, ¿tú quién sois?

—No lo sé.

—Se mi compañero, al menos hasta que encuentres quién sois y lo que queréis hacer.

—¿Para que necesitáis un compañero?

—Voy a cambiar las cosas aquí, iniciando por la ciudad capital.

—¿Planeas derrocar al reino desde una de sus ciudades mas importantes?

—Planeo levantar un imperio de igualdades, mostrar que estoy aquí y que no me iré hasta vencerles.

—Entonces iré contigo, no se cuales son tus razones pero tengo las propias para ir, hay alguien a quién debo castigar -dijo Victor con la mirada llena de amargura-

—Bien -sonrió Yuuri para darle la mano como un sello de su alianza-, por cierto, soy Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Katsuki Yuuri? -preguntó sorprendido-

—Un día te contaré el por que, ahora es un poco doloroso.

—Entiendo, Soy Victor Nikiforov -dijo sonriente-

Yuuri despertó sonriente, al fin pasaba una noche sobre una cama, una suave y deliciosa cama, Victor y él habían llegado a una posada el día anterior por la noche y se habían dormido al instante, ahora los rayos del sol le cantaban a la cara un muy sonoro "Es hora de despertar", él estaba de acuerdo con tal canto, comenzó a abrir sus ojoa lentamente para que los rayos del sol no lo nockearan en un instante, cuándo por fin pudo distinguir y ver todo con claridad, sus ojos, sus puros y sagrados ojos se toparon con un pene semi erecto que se alzaba orgulloso frente a él, alzó un poco la mirada a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba y se topó tal y como predijo, con el rostro sonriente de Víctor.

En un momento de furia y adrenalina, Yuuri se levantó en un instante de la cama, tomó sus espadas y con una apuntó al cuello de Víctor, la otra la uso para apuntar de forma muy amenazada la erección de Víctor.

—¡Jodido pervertido! -dijo furioso Katsuki-

—¡Perdonalo -dijo refiriéndose a su pene-, es que aún es temprano y hace frío!

Yuuri pensó que quizá no debía respetarlo tanto, pues su compañero era un pervertido, ya no parecía un caballero tan ideal.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Besitos! ❤**


	3. Fatalidad

**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo, Yamamoto y estudios MAPPA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Fatalidad"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, lo sabía por que el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el este, llevaban dos semanas a sólo unos kilometros del la ciudad central, había hablado seriamente con Víctor una noche después de que llegaran al pueblo, ambos habían acordado -mas bien él impuso- que debían esperar hasta tener un buen plan, quizá ser sólo dos hombres no era un batallón que advertiría el derrocamiento de un reino pero al menos podrían comenzar, poco a poco seguro que muchos mas se unirían.

—¡Yuuri! -ingresó corriendo a la habitación con Makkachin junto a él-, ¡Yuuri!

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sin ganas, imaginando que sería víctima de alguna de las malas bromas del mayor-

—Vengo de la zona comercial, hay rumores de que los soldados de ciudad central han sido desplegados por una rebelión en los pueblos residuales

—¿Cuándo se autorizó el despliegue?

—Aparentemente la madrugada de ayer, si eso es cierto tendríamos una oportunidad de tomar ciudad central.

—Sí, sin duda es una excelente oportunidad, aún así no debemos confiarnos, podríamos tomar la ciudad con facilidad pero mantenerla en nuestro poder es otro asunto.

—Cuándo tomemos la ciudad seguro que muchos buscaran unirse a nosotros, Yuuri, no podemos dejar pasar está oportunidad, probablemente nunca se presente de nuevo.

—Lo se, Víctor, pero analizalo un poco, los soldados suelen ser muy fieles al reino ya sea por miedo o convicción, no creo poder encontrar a otro desertor

—En primer lugar, hay muchos soldados dispuestos a montarse en una rebelión, solo les falta ser alentados y en segunda, no soy un desertor.

—Como sea, debemos hacer un plan, si en verdad fueron desplegados hasta los pueblos residuales eso significaría que tendríamos por lo menos una semana para crear, ejecutar y mantener un buen plan.

—Tenemos dos semanas aquí sin saber que hacer, ¿que te hace pensar que lo haremos en una semana?, eso sin contar los días que nos tomará llevar acabo el plan -dijo con seriedad-

—Lo se, lo tengo presente, pero si hacemos las cosas sin pensar solo terminaremos con una espada en el trasero y nuestros corazones en el hocico de algún perro.

—Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos a esperar toda la vida, es de sabios atacar sin pensar

—Sin dudar puedo decir e incluso asegurar, que usted mi señor, no sabe nada de sabios

—Puede que así sea, me especializo en el lenguaje de la espada y se lo he podido comprobar

—Me gustaría que intentara especializarse, al menos en conocimiento básico, en planeacion, desarrollo y ejecución de estrategias de guerra

—¡Imposible!

—Lo supuse

Víctor tomó su espada y la colocó en su cintura, sabía que debía darle mas información con el fin de convencer al "señor muerto Katsuki" de que era buen momento para llevar el ataque, la guardia real mantenía a solo novatos en sus filas, la fortaleza impenetrabe de la que se jactaba el reino estaba débil, era casi como si no fuese mas que un muro a punto de caer.

El peliplata se montó las botas, ordenó a Makkachin quedarse en la habitación recibiendo a cambio solo unos ladridos que no sabía si interpretar como un asentimiento o un "tengo hambre", aún así se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, habló al morocho quién le ignoró de una manera tajante, tan típico de él cuándo se concentra en algo, hizo un chasquido con su lengua y salió de la habitación.

Había caminado durante poco mas de dos horas, parecía ser que las personas de la zona residencial no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba en los alrededores, quizá en el paso de los mercaderes encontrara algo, así que a paso veloz se dirigió hasta el lugar, allí se encontró con el bullicio en pleno apogeo, un río de información que se destilaba a sus pies.

—¡Te digo que los pueblerinos están atacando a los soldados! -gritó un hombre gordo mientras se tiraba un costal de papas al hombro-, han matado a varios, es por eso que la guardia real fue llamada, pero eso es un secreto

"Un secreto a voces, mi amigo" -pensó Víctor-

—¡Exacto!, escuche también, que algunos generales fueron enviados allí también -exclamó un hombre calvo-

—Escuhe que el general Mebuki fue llamado para acallar la rebelión

—Eso no puede ser llamado una rebelión, son sólo campesinos molestos

—¡Escuchad!, ¡Escuchad! -llegó gritando un mozo mientras Victor paraba oreja-, ¡Es el rey!, ¡El rey!

—¡¿Qué pasa mocoso?!, ¡hablad de una buena vez! -pidió intrigado un hombre con joroba-

—¡El rey está en ciudad central a espera de su guardia real!

—¡El rey!, ¡¿El rey?!, ¡Es el rey!, ¿Que ha pasado?, ¡¿Han dicho el rey?! -comenzaron a gritar todos a la misma vez mientras se miraban el uno al otro-

—¡¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa, muchacho?! -pidió respuesta un hombre de bigote pronunciado-

—¡Lo he escuchado del cochero real, y ésta mañana he visto partir a Komi-sama!

—¡Komi-sama!, ¡¿Komi-sama no está protegiendo al rey?!, ¡Komi-sama se ha ido!, ¡Komi-sama destruirá la rebelión!, ¡Que viva Komi-sama! -comenzaron el griterío de nuevo-

Víctor se lo pensó un rato detrás de un carretón mientras mordisqueaba una ramita de paja, no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tal "Komi-sama", pero si algo había descubierto era que ese tal "Komi-sama" infundía terror y respeto, al menos en lo que se refería a los mercaderes.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, siempre había pensado que la suerte algún día le sonreiría, sin embargo jamas pensó que sería tan pronto y en algo tan importante, seguro que con esa información Yuuri al fin se decidiría por atacar en ese momento, derrocar al reino y lograr su meta, no había huecos ni cabidas para algún fallo, era ahora o nunca.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, llegó hasta la posada dónde de hospedaban y subió saltando escalones uno tras otro, abrió la puerta de golpe y con el corazón a mil cayó de cara al suelo, tal fue el sonido del traqueteo, que logró llamar la atención del pelinegro.

—Luces... Asqueroso -le dijo Yuuri tras observarlo detenidamente por algunos segundos-

—Si te refieres a que luzco asquerosamente cargado de información déjeme decirle que no se equívoca

—En realidad, solo luces asqueroso, no hay nada mas allá en mis palabras -le aclaró Katsuki-

—Tan honesto como siempre -respondió sarcástico el mayor-

—¿Vas a decirme la razón de tu terrible y sin un ápice de modales de tu entrada o tan sólo debo ignorarte?

—Ignorarme es lo que comúnmente haces, pero gracias por tener en cuenta mi opinión

—Fue mas una advertencia -aclaró el menor-

—Me lo suponía, pero debo aclarar que el motivo de tan escandalosa llegada es de vital importancia, por si te interesa saber

—Nuestras visualizaciones de lo que es o no de vital importancia difieren mucho, así que solo habla y deja de condecorar tus palabras

—iuurri~ -arrastró el nombre hasta el punto de molestar a su compañero-, he ido a investigar, he escuchado que el rey se encuentra el ciudad central en espera del regreso de su fiel guardia real

—¿Cómo es eso posible?, es posible que te hayan mentido, ¿cuánto has pagado por tan falsa y ruin información?

—No he pagado ni una sola moneda, y dejame aclararte que tus dudas hacía mi persona son por demás ofensivas, no soy un mentiroso

—No estoy seguro, además que es casi nula la probabilidad de que es rey este en ciudad central a merced de cualquier asesino sin la protección de la guardia real, ahora dime quién te ha mentido de tal forma, yo mismo he de castigarlo en mombre de tu honor.

—Debo aclarar que no necesito que defiendas mi honor, de igual manera muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, que aún que esté fuera de lugar ha sido un gesto maravilloso de tu parte, sin embargo deblo aclararte la procedencia de tal información

—Bueno, entonces hazlo pronto que estoy desarrollando un plan

—Lo he escuchado de un joven mozo, al parecer la información ha salido de boca del cochero real, tal es el revuelo que ha causado tal información, que ya medió pueblo sabe de la estadía del rey y se esfuerzan por condecorar las zonas en honor a su presencia.

—Aún así el rey no permanecería sólo, la guardia real de novatos debe estar en vigilancia y el general mayor debe ser el encargado de la protección personal del gordo con corona, no hay manera de derrotar a ese...

—¿Te refieres al general de diamante, Komi-sama? -inquirió curioso Víctor-

—Ese mismo, ¿es que acaso le conoces? -cuestionó sorprendido-

—En lo absoluto -negó fervientemente-, he escuchado de él, el mozo ha dicho que le ha visto partir por la madrugada

—¡Ja! -fingió una estruendosa risa-, disculpa que ponga en cuestionamiento tus palabras, pero tal hecho es aun menos posible, Komi-sensei jamás abandonaría al rey, el mozo debe estar confundiéndose

—No lo se, pero parece que le conoces, el que le llames "Komi-sensei" me lo deja en entre visto -dijo de forma perspicaz-

—Evidentemente así es, por tal hecho es que se de lo que hablo

—Entonces podrás confirmar o negar la autenticidad del hecho en cuanto te repita la descripción hecha por el mozo

—Entonces empieza de una vez, solo te advierto que has de decepcionarte con mi respuesta -dijo poniéndose de pie para encarar a Víctor que le cruzaba por varios centímetros-

—El mozo habló de un general de tamaño medio, llevaba una armadura de color plata, un casco de ranuras doradas y dos espadas, una con diamantea jade y la segunda con diamantes rosas... ¿Es o no la misma persona?

—Lo es -dijo sorprendido-

Yuuri estaba sorprendido, pensó que Víctor daría una descripción burda y exagerada sobre Komi-sensei, sin embargo había descrito a Komi de forma correcta, lo que hacía evidente y certero el hecho de que Komi haya sido enviada como refuerzo hacía la rebelión de los pueblos rezagados, eso le daba nuevas ideas y un nuevo plan.

Ignorando por completo las sonrisa de victoria que sutcaba el rostro del peliplata, Yuuri fue hasta donde minutos antes había estado desarrollando un plan, hizo a un lado lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, tomó un nuevo papel y mojó su pluma en la tinta, sin dudas ese era el momento adecuado para realizar un ataque, si es cierto que se había negado era de sabios cambiar de opinión.

En la nueva hoja de papel comenzó a surcar señas y marcas, realizó un plano de la casa de reposo real que se encontraba en ciudad central, misma que había sudo creada para la estadía del rey desde hacía generaciones atrás, en mas de una ocasión hizo un chasquido con su lengua, borró algunas cosas y continuó, un par de veces observó a Víctor de pies a cabeza, realizó un gesto de rendición y siguió escribiendo, Víctor por su parte, sintió un latente deseo de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Después de una hora haciendo y deshaciendo trazos en el papel, Yuuri sonrió con satisfacción, extendió el papel frente si mismo y asintió antes de llamar a Víctor con una sutil patada ya que este se había quedado dormido.

—¿Ya lo tienes? -preguntó Nikiforov antes de pegar un gran bostezo-

—Claro que tengo un plan, solo lamento mucho el hecho de que no tengas modales

—Lo siento majestad, no tenía idea de que bostezar era un hecho recriminable y digno de la horca -respondió burlón-

—Voy a ignorar ese tono altanero, se que ambos estamos hastiados de éstas dos semanas sin hacer nada, pero tan pronto como escuches el plan, desearás tener dos semanas mas de descanso

—Bueno, dilo de una vez.

—Escucha, concozco la residencia real de ciudad capital, no preguntes como ni por que, sólo te interesa lo que conozco del lugar -aclaró-, penetrar la barrera que separa la residencia del resto de la ciudad es fácil, cada barrera cuenta con un ducto de aguas negras, no es una forma muy elegante de penetrar la fortaleza pero nls ayudará a pasar desapercibido, claro que no después de salir de los ductos

—¿Nos daremos el lujo de cambiar de ropa?

—Si, al final de cada ducto hay una bodega limpia y pequeña, lugar perfecto para cambiarnos las apestosas ropas por armaduras reales

—Supongo que vamos a separarnos por la forma en que detallas el plan

—Vamos a separarnos desde el inicio, tu vas a encargarte de mantener a todos los guardias reales en alerta en un ala diferente a la mía, diez minutos después deberás estar conmigo en el salón real o los pasillos.

Les tomó un par de horas y mucha paciencia memorizar todo el plan, habían llegado al acuerdo de que el plan se llevaría acabo al día siguiente por la noche cuándo la guardia parecía estar mas debilitada debido al sueño, por la tarde Víctor salió con la promesa de no volver si no traía consigo dos armaduras los suficientemente descendientes, Yuuri por su parte habló sobre conseguirle al primero, una segunda espada para la batalla.

Las horas pasaron lentas, al menos para ellos así fue, ambos estaban extasiados y emocionados por la idea de derrocar al reino, la situación era ideal, el rey se encontraba en ciudad central sin su guardia real, al menos no con la que era de temer, en esas circunstancias tomar el poder teniendo al mismísimo rey como rehén era lo mejor que podía pasar, era como una victoria asegurada desdé el inicio.

El cielo se hallaba oscuro, la luna oculta entre las espesas y grises nubes, las estrellas decidieron dormir por esa noche, casi como si hubiesen predicho lo que se avecinaba, el aire soplaba fuerte y frío, era su sutil aviso de no salir, no era apto, no era adecuado, la noche pintaba con su oscuridad, las oscura acción del destino.

No había ni un solo sonido que aplacara la tensión del ambiente, parecía todo sordo, tan gris, tan tenebroso, no había ruido de música, ha decir verdad ni las mas ruines tabernas se hallaban abiertas, ¿era a caso el anuncio de la muerte?, si era ese el caso... ¿A quién visitaría la muerte aquella solitaria y fría noche?, ellos esperaban que fuera solo al rey.

Con el frío que le calaba los huesos, el silbido tenebroso del aire y plena confianza en sus habilidades, Víctor y Yuuri arribaron por los desagües, Yuuri lo hizo por el ala derecha, la que daba en el punto muerto de la vigilancia, una zona peligrosa con trampas mortales, estaba tan feliz de haber jugado con esas mismas trampas años atrás, después de todo, los entrenamientos de la niñez no fueron en vano.

Víctor arribó por el desagüe del ala trasera, debía pasar por la entrada principal del pabellón dónde el rey debería de estar, su principal misión por ahora, era distraer a los guardias principalea hasta dejar lo mas debilitada posible la guardia del frente, un trabajo duro y que definiría la derrota o la victoria.

Avanzó con sigilo por el ducto destinado, el olor le ponía las cosas un pocp difíciles, ¿acaso el rey no defecaba olores bonitos junto a oro y perfumes preciosos?, de no ser así no veía el por que de tanto alboroto para con él, remontando un poco mas en sus pensamientos se dijo a sí mismo que agradecía que Yuuri no supiese leer mentes o ya mismo le estaría reprendiendo, a lo lejos observó la luz que anunciaba el final de tan fétido lugar, arribó con cuidado y buscando de una y mil manera evitar tocar los restos asquerosos que adornaban la salida, claro que sonrió apenas pudo vislumbrar la pequeña bodega de la que Katsuki había hablado durante la planeacion.

Yuuri entró con éxito, debía avanzar por el pasillo rojo hasta cruzar con el verde, en caso de toparse con el negro debía burlar todas las trampas, claro que solo si quería conservar su vida y siendo honestos si quería, avanzó a través de los pasillos, encontró un par de veces a algunos guardias, tal como se lo había esperado no eran mas que novatos, si Komi los viera estaría muy avergonzado de que esos sujetos tuviesen el descaro de hacerce llamar guardias reales, los había burlado en un santiamén, fue gracias a ellos que había logrado arribar hasta la portezuela de Gresi sin ser atrapado o provocar revuelo, allí se escondió en espera de la señal de acceso dada por Víctor.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que irrumpir en una residencia real sería tan sencillo, él simplemente no le habría creído, habría jurado una y otra vez que intentaban tomarle el pelo y muy seguramente les habría apaleado, sin embargo todo había sido sencillo hasta el punto de que los guardias comenzaban a movilizarse detrás de él, para ellos solo le bastó golpear a dos guardias para que la ira del resto se desatara y corriesen tras de él exigiendo su nombre y procedencia, como si fuese a dejarselos tan fácil.

Llegado el momento y con mas de doce guardias pisándole los talones, Víctor pasó por la entrada principal, dónde gritó de forma moderada pero capaz de sobrepasar los gritos de los guardias "Nádasdy", corrió por el pasillo frontal hasta llegar al ala izquierda, allí se perdió de la vista de los guardias y antes de que estos decidieran volver al ala frontal desenvainó una de sus espadas e inició un ataque.

Yuuri avanzó apenas escuchó la voz de Víctor un poco por encima de los gritos, en la puerta principal sólo habían cinco guardias, todos novatos e incluso menores que ellos, los dejó fuera de combate tan rápido como le fue posible para después ingresar en el primer área del pabellón, allí espero sólo un par de minutos hasta que Víctor apareció alegando que no había nadie en los pasillos y que las entradas interiores habían sido selladas, si alguien buscaba entrar no lo lograría.

Ambos avanzaron lentamente, el sonido de la leña quemándose en lo que muy probablemente era la chimenea y el tenue olor a tabaco los hizo sonreir victoriosos, abrieron las pesadas puertas con un fuerte golpe, ingresaron rápidamente con la intención de atacar al sujeto que sostenía la corona sobre su cabeza manteniendo oculto su cuerpo detrás del gran sillón de terciopelo.

Ambas espadas traspasaron el grueso sillón, después de aquello todo avanzó en camara lenta, la corona que debía mantenerse con firmeza había comenzado a moverse, la falta de equilibrio la inclinó hacía derecha y actl seguido cayó. Nada los había preparado para aquello, mucho menos habían imaginado tal situación, sin embargo su mente regresó a la realidad a penas el sonido de mil cristales se escuchó al resonar de la falsa corona contra el suelo.

Víctor llevó su mirada azul hasta la color vino de Yuuri, estaba igual o mas confundido que él, no había rey en la sala, no había corona, no había nadie detrás del sillón rojo de terciopelo, no había víctima, no había victoria alguna.

Las pisadas fuertes que resonaban los sacó de su sorpresa, elevaron su mirada aún debajo de los cascos, se sorprendieron y mas que nada se enfadaron, delante de ellos estaba un guardia de armadura blanca con dos espadas, una a cada costado, y mirada burlona que los miraba desde arriba.

—Vaya, justo cuando creía que la diversión se había terminado -dijo el caballero de armadura blanca-, ¿ah?, pero sus armaduras son diferentes, ah ya veo, no son de ellos

—¿Dónde está el rey? -exigió Yuuri con voz fingida-

—¿Eh?, como si fuera a decirtelo -se burló el caballero-

—Entonces voy a recurrir a la violencia para ver de que puedas hablar debidamente -amenazó Víctor-

—Si fuera tu lo reconsideraría, no tengo un buen temperamento durante las batallas -advirtió con diversión-

Yuuri tomó a a Víctor de la mano y salió corriendo del lugar, una carcajada resonó por todo el lugar seguido de las pesadas pisadas y el sonido de dos espadas siendo desenvainadas

—No deben ser descorteses, ustedes se han invitado y ahora se marchan repentinamente, ¿que clase de caballeros son?

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? -cuestionó el mayor sin dejar de correr-

—Víctor, debemos huir -apenas habló Yuuri-

—No Yuuri, debemos pelear

—No podemos Víctor, no es un oponente que podamos vencer

—Si luchamos juntos podríamos hacerlo

—No, No podemos, no con nuestro nivel

—No es posible, ambos somos maestros de las espadas gemelas

—Pero él está a otro nivel, tiene la técnica maestra definitiva, no hay forma de que podamos vencerle, tan sólo seríamos un poco de diversión.

—Pero Yuu... ¡Ah!

—Lo siento~ -canturreó el caballero-, mi puntería no está en su mejor día hoy, realmente quería dar en tu pecho y no tu pierna.

Yuuri tomó a Víctor de un costado para ayudarlo a correr, detrás de ellos el caballero blanco preparaba su segunda espada para atacar, Víctor intentaba correr tanto como podía, sin embargo la herida en su pierna complicaba mucho las cosas, por suerte estaban a nada de llegar a uno de los pasillos que los llevaría hasta una salida segura, sin embargo allí fueron interceptados por otros guardias reales, los mismos que según los rumores estaban en los pueblos rezagados.

—Komi-dono~, no es justo que te quedes con toda la diversión -recriminó divertido uno de los caballeros-

—Lo mismo digo y aún así acabaron solos con el pequeño batallón de traidores

—No queríamos molestarse, a penas habías salido por la madrugada

—Interesante excusa pero ahora no puedo atenderte, ahora estoy jugando con e... ¡¿Eh?!, ¿A dónde se fueron?

—No lo sé, se me han escapado, pero no son muy sigilosos que digamos, tampoco muy inteligentes, tal parece que llegaron al lugar de los juegos

—El pasillo negro... Ya veo... Creo que iré por ellos

—No creo que sea adecuado, Komi-dono, su majestad nos espera para ir al castillo, no podríamos hacerle esperar

—Lástima, tenía muchas ganas de jugar... ¡Ah, diablos!, mi espada esta sucia con sangre -se quejó antes de comenzar a caminar delante del resto de caballeros-, ¿Dónde están los traidores atrapados?

—Se queman tal como pidió

—¡Genial!

* * *

Yuuri caminaba a duras penas por el sendero del bosque azul, estaba cansado, herido y el peso de Víctor que se hallaba inconsciente lo estaba dominando, no estaba viendo con claridad y la culpa de haber fallado y que por ende Víctor se estuviese debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte no mejoraba las cosas, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante, de entre todas las cosas jamás pensó encontrarse con Komi-sensei, jamás pensó que fuese una trampa, si bien no fue ideada para ellos, fue una buena trampa en la que cayeron como un par de criajos novatos.

Vislumbró el riachuelo de las hadas, añoró con todas sus fuerzas llegar a sumergir su rostro en su cristalina agua y ayudar a Víctor con sus muchas heridas, sin embargo su vista se nubló en un instante y no supo nada mas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola 7u7**

 **Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora y los errores ortográficos, también por que las escenas no hayan sido desarrolladas de una manera épica y amena, prometo ser mejor en próximos capítulos :3**

 **Bueno por ahora eso es todo.**

 **¡Besitos!❤**

 **PD: Yo no pertenezco al fandom de YOI desde hace dos semanas así que este fic no será promocionado en ningún grupo del fandom por mi propia mano... Weno adiós.**


	4. Buscando ser mejor

Víctor despertó entre delirios, fiebre, dolor de cabeza y confusión completa, abrió sus ojos lentamente para no ser lastimado por los fuertes rayos del sol, cosa que fue inevitable ya que este le daba de frente.

¿Qué hacía en un bosque?, según recordaba habían atacado el fuerte donde el rey se encontraba vulnerable sin su guardia real, después ya no recordaba nada más, solo los gritos de Yuuri cuando se sumieron en un lugar repleto de oscuridad.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba Yuuri?, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, ¿lo habría abandonado a su suerte?, no, eso era imposible, quizá no lo conocía de mucho tiempo pero Yuuri definitivamente no lucia como ese tipo de persona.

Se puso de pie más por fuerza de voluntad, resultaba ser que le dolía todo el cuerpo, se descubrió lleno de vendajes por todas partes solo exceptuando sus partes, mismas que para el eran lo más importante.

Ya estando de pie, se colocó frente al lago y observo el suave movimiento del agua, justo cuando pensaba gritar un sonoro ¡Yuuri! Que de seguro atraería a cualquier bestia salvaje menos al joven, como si el destino lo hubiese escrito con anterioridad, Yuuri surgió desde el agua de forma majestuosa, erótica, sensual y casi en cámara lenta.

Las gotas salvajes –que eran muchas- llamaron su atención, estas recorrían el torso de Yuuri hasta perderse en sus caderas, Yuuri hacia su cabello hacia atrás dejándolo ver una faceta muy sensual, era casi como si lo hiciese a propósito, era aún mejor que esas mujeres que buscaban seducir a los hombres dentro de las cantinas para hacerles gastar todo su dinero, simplemente que Yuuri tenía mucho más clase.

De un momento a otro se había quedado embobado viendo a las gotas resbalar por todas partes del cuerpo de Yuuri, lo supo en cuanto Yuuri lo moveteó de un lado a otro con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¡Víctor! –le grito a la cara-

—¿Eh?

—¿Estas bien?, porque rayos te levantaste, aun estas herido, ¿acaso quieres morir imbécil?

—Lo siento, yo solo estoy confundido

—¡Diablos! –profirió el peli negro al tocar la frente de Viktor-, tienes mucha fiebre, debo hacer algo rápido.

—¿Yuuri, que hacemos aquí?, ¿Qué pasó? –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza que dolía demasiado-

—No es momento de hablar de ello, estas enfermo, deja eso para más tarde –le respondió con la mirada gacha-

Viktor sintió las manos frías de Yuuri que lo recorrían mientras buscaban arreglar el vendaje de su cuerpo, entonces recordó que Yuuri apenas había salido del lago por lo que lo más normal era que este no llevase ropa, así que tomando en cuenta las muchas veces que el menor lo llamo pervertido, considero justo el llamarlo de la misma manera para no perder la oportunidad de hacerlo avergonzar.

—Ero-Katsuki –había dicho con voz de niño que ha sido reprendido-

—¿Qué? –preguntó curioso y confundido por lo que había escuchado-

—Eres un pervertido Katsuki –declaro falsamente ofendido-

—¿Pervertido?, ¿Por qué?

—Manosearme mientras estas desnudo te hace un pervertido –en su mente el pequeño y regañón Katsuki se hallaba todo avergonzado-

—¿Por qué habría de estar desnudo mientras trato de cuidar de tus vendajes? –inquirió esta vez molesto-

—Acabas de salir del lago, vi claramente cuando salías desnudo de allí –dijo señalando el agua-

—No me confundas contigo pedazo de arrogante, no soy un indecente.

Víctor sintió a Yuuri ponerse de pie para que luego le diese un golpe en su adolorida cabeza, confundido de por qué el menor había terminado más molesto que avergonzado llevo su mirada hasta donde Yuuri avanzaba, entonces lo vio allí de pie con el ceño fruncido y completamente vestido.

¿Eso era obra del demonio?, si no, el no entendía como es que se había vestido mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas sobre él, ¿Yuuri era acaso un mago?, ¿un hechicero con caldero y todo?, realmente lo dudaba pues faltaba una enorme verruga en su nariz.

Yuuri pensaba que Víctor era un poco estúpido, en más de una ocasión lo había comprobado, sin embargo no podía evitar que su corazón se volviese loco al tenerlo tan cerca mientras era observado por ese par de ojitos juguetones.

Aún se sentía abrumado por todo lo vivido hacia tres días atrás, realmente había perdido la cordura en cuanto vio a Víctor desplomarse frente a él, pensó lo peor y su corazón dolió como nunca nada le había dolido, al menos no desde aquel desdichado día en el que la perdió y con ella a una parte de su corazón.

No imagino que sería capaz de volver a amar, no pensó que su corazón latiría una vez más con esa fuerza desbordante que lo hacia avergonzarse.

Víctor era un idiota y muy infantil, pero los días que se pasó entre fuertes delirios y una fiebre incontrolable Yuuri pudo comprobar que detrás de toda esa fachada juguetona y llena de energía, se escondía un ser con un corazón herido y un alma rota, una persona que más que nada buscaba sanar su dolor.

Lo había escuchado gemir y sollozar mientras llamaba a su padre y sus hermanos, mientras gritaba y lloraba que no quería irse, que no lo alejaran, que lo esperaran, que volvería, lo vio romperse para que luego se lanzara sobre sus brazos llorando como un niño pequeño, puede que Viktor ahora no recordase nada de lo que hizo, pero ara Yuuri era algo que no podría borrar de sus recuerdos.

¿Cómo podría olvidar el dolor reflejado en aquel bello rostro?, eso era imposible.

—Víctor –llamo al de cabello plata-

—¿si, Yuuri?

—Iré a buscar un poco de medicina para la fiebre y ungüentos para tus heridas, espérame aquí y no hagas nada raro, volveré lo más pronto que pueda

—¡Esta bien, Yuuri! –respondió el hombre de manera entusiasta-

Apenas Yuuri hubo salido de su rango de visión, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció de la manera más amarga, había podido recordar todo lo acontecido el día que llevaron a cabo el plan, podía recordar la corona de cristal que chocaba contra el frio suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y llevándose consigo sus esperanzas.

Golpeo con fuerza el suelo con su puño, se sentía tan impotente por la derrota, jamás se había sentido de tal manera, todas las ocasiones que había perdido una batalla había sido por gusto, por el simple capricho de no mostrar su poder, pero esa ocasión fue diferente.

Su poder era inferior al de aquel sujeto.

Su confianza irrompible en sus habilidades se vio fuertemente aplacada a la fuerza por la pesada espada de Komi, lo aplasto como si de un insecto se tratara y era algo que jamás podría olvidar, por un momento realmente pensó que juntos, Yuuri y él podría vencer, había sido tan iluso aun cuando a una corta edad había notado que las cosas no son fáciles.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro, la frustración era evidente, se sentía tan culpable, debió haber garantizado la veracidad de la información obtenida, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue lanzarse de la manera más absurda arrastrando consigo a Yuuri en una humillante derrota.

Motivado por aquella sensación tan patética, se puso de pie, se colocó en una posición de pelea y comenzó a practicar con fuerzas en el tronco de un árbol, tan motivado estaba que ignoraba por completo el dolor creciente de cada una de sus heridas.

Yuuri apareció tiempo después, traía consigo el material necesario para curar las heridas del albino, estaba agotado de todas las maneras humanas posibles, quería descansar, quería regresar el tiempo, quería reparar los errores empezando por el que le salió más caro, quería ganar y más que nada quería su venganza.

El sonido de los golpes contra el tronco de un árbol llamó su atención, fue hasta allá y logro divisar a su compañero que entrenaba incansable mientras a cada movimiento brusco, sus vendajes de teñían aún mas de rojo por la sangre que perdía.

Yuuri fue hasta donde Víctor muy preocupado, si seguía así solo lograría lastimarse más y más, se acercó a él y lo tomo de los hombros obligándole a detenerse, Víctor dejo de moverse, se quedó inmóvil por algún tiempo con la cabeza gacha mientras su cabello ocultaba parte de su rostro debido a los bruscos movimientos empleados.

Yuuri pasó sus brazos por los costados de Víctor hasta terminar abrazado a su espalda, entonces pudo escuchar el latir frágil de su corazón, el sonido que trataba de reprimir, el sonido de su llanto que buscaba y deseaba ser silencioso.

—Lo siento, Yuuri –dijo Víctor entre lágrimas-, perdón, si tan solo hubiese esperado como lo pediste nada de esto hubiese pasado

—No fue tu culpa, no seas tan duro contigo mismo

—Pero Yuuri, si te hubiese hecho caso de esperar jamás habríamos caído en una trampa tan absurda

—Entonces fue culpa mía también, por no insistir en que debíamos esperar

—No, no puedes culparte de esa manera

—Tampoco tú puedes hacerlo, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, ahora solo nos queda levantarnos y volver a empezar.

—¿Podrías confiar en mi después de este fracaso? –preguntó Víctor con los ojos rojos-

—Podría confiarte mi vida entera una y otra vez, no tengo motivos para no hacerlo

—Quizá deberías buscar alguien mejor capacitado, tu naciste siendo un soldado de ejemplar, yo solo fui convertido en uno de bajo rango

—Nada tiene que ver si naciste en cuna de oro o de paja, "el valor de un soldado no se mide por la familia en la que nació, se mide por la forma en la que danza su espada", esa es la ley más importante de los guerreros.

Víctor sonrió tras escuchar las palabras de Yuuri, se había sentido reconfortado, después de que la derrota lo había sumido en la miseria, Yuuri se había encargado de sacarlo de allí, no es porque Yuuri no sintiese el peso de la derrota, era simplemente porque esa misma miserable derrota, a Yuuri le daba muchas más fuerzas.

Katsuki ayudo a Víctor a limpiar sus heridas mientras preparaba el nuevo vendaje, estaba un poco preocupado cuando vio toda aquella sangre que cubría al peli plata, sin embargo solo habían sido daños superficiales y tratables que sanarían a la brevedad si Víctor mantenía el reposo por algunos días.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, ciudad central y los pueblos vecinos se vieron llenos de los más grandes y locos rumores, sin embargo la noticia que corría por boca de los soldados era sin duda la más singular, en ellos se hablaban de dos guerreros de poderes demoniacos que atacaron al reino pero que fueron velozmente erradicados por los más grandes guardias reales que los hicieron retroceder mientras afirmaban su posición como los más letales del reino, claro que Yuuri entendió inmediatamente el motivo y la razón de tales chismes.

Vanagloriar a la guardia real, esa era la misión de tales chismes.

Las primeras veces tanto Víctor como Yuuri se habían puestos coléricos al escuchar tales afirmaciones, después de una semana podían evitar reír, no había manera de imaginarse a si mismos como demonios enviados del infierno solo para tomar la corona de un gordo y estúpido rey que solo vivía para comer en lugar de comer para vivir, como si aquello fuese posible.

Como si un humano fuese capaz de rozar siquiera a un demonio.

Tras un mes completo escondidos en los bosques, Yuuri y Víctor empuñaron una vez más sus espadas, esta vez con una nueva misión:

Ser mejores.

Ambos emprendieron un viaje largo hasta uno de los pueblos más marginados, los exiliados destinados a vivir en el olvido, claro que no lo hicieron sin Makkachin, después de haberlo dejado un mes solo habían ido por el para llevarlos consigo, encontrarle un buen hogar o bien darle uno ellos mismos.

Les tomo cuatro días llegar a su destino, después de todo no habían podido hacerlo a caballo ya que llamarían demasiado la atención, claro que su vestimenta no era muy discreta, debió imaginar algo de esa magnitud cuando envió a Víctor por algo para no llamar la atención.

¿Qué lo hizo pensar que dos hombres encapuchados a mitad del día era algo normal de ver que por ende no llamaba la atención?

El primer día tras su llegada habían ido hasta una posada donde descansarían durante la noche, a la mañana siguiente Yuuri se despertó temprano, le grito a Víctor para despertarlos y lo arrastró consigo hasta una pequeña casita de paja que a penas y se mantenía en pie en medio de toda la maleza.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunto confundido Víctor-

—Es nuestro nuevo hogar –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sabía que volverías, pequeño Yuuri –se escuchó una voz grabe dentro de la casita, Víctor se colocó de pie de un solo salto y busco de un lado a otro el lugar del que provenía la voz-, veo que traes un amigo y un animal.

—Así es, Nero-sensei –realizo una reverencia mientras Víctor le imitaba más por precaución que por conocimientos de lo que había que hacer-, él es Makkachin –señalo al perro que correteaba tras una mariposa-.

—¿Y el animal?

—Es Víctor

—Mucho gus… ¡¿Qué?! –Víctor miro mal a Yuuri que sonreía divertido-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, detrás de ella se podía ver el ojo rojo e inquisidor de un hombre anciano que les observaba de forma macabra por un lado de la puerta, Víctor considero que era momento de salir corriendo de allí, ese hombre era más aterrador incluso que el propio Komi, mismo que ya le había propinado una paliza que no olvidaría jamás.

El anciano observo a Yuuri a quien no parecía importarle el hecho de que el hombre lo observaba con un ojo loco que se movía de arriba y abajo, mismo que esbozó una sonrisa por la que sin duda iría a parar a la horca, era tan malévola que parecía venir del mismo infierno.

—¡Nero-sensei! –corrió el Katsuki hasta abrazar al anciano-

—Pequeño Yuuri –había dicho el mayor correspondiendo al abrazo del más joven-

Tras abrazos y muchas frases repetitivas tales como: "Nero-sensei" y "Pequeño Yuuri", Víctor estaba a nada de perder la paciencia cuando el mayor les invito a pasar, hablaban –El tal Nero y Yuuri lo hacía- y Makkachin jugaba por doquier, sin embargo en un punto de la conversación, Víctor comenzó a realmente a prestar atención.

—Komi estuvo aquí esta mañana –había dicho el anciano mientras sorbía un poco de su te-

—¿Komi-sensei se encuentra bien? –había indagado con preocupación Yuuri-

—Si, parece ser que fue premiado por expulsar a dos guerreros que intentaban asesinar al rey

—Wow, que raro… ¿Quién querria hacer eso? –intento despistar Victor a lo que Yuuri lo observaba con rareza por aquella pésima actuación-

—Al parecer –retomó la plática el anciano-, se trataba de dos maestros de espadas gemelas

—¡COF, COF! –tocio Víctor con fuerza al casi ahogarse con su te-

—¿Qué rayos intentabas hacer atacando de esa manera Yuuri? –había cuestionado furioso el anciano mientras el aludido agachaba la cabeza en signo de sumisión-

—¡Se equivoca, nosotros no…!

—Seré un anciano pero no soy tonto chico –se dirigió a Víctor-, se perfectamente que ustedes fueron esos maestros de espadas gemelas que atacaron de forma temeraria en ciudad central, ¿en qué rayos pensaban?

—Nosotros recibimos información de que una rebelión se llevaba acabo a las afueras y que Komi-sensei había salido hacia allá con la guardia real dejando desprotegido al rey –explico Yuuri-

—Conoces los protocolos, ¿no es así? –cuestionó a Katsuki que asintió con la cabeza-, solo hay una información verídica y digan de fiar…

—Aquella que mis ojos ven, mis oídos escuchan, mi ser comprueba y mi espada rasgue –comento Yuuri-.

—Parece que has vuelto –sonrió complacido el anciano-, preparen sus espadas, preparen sus mentes, preparen sus cuerpos y preparen su espíritu de guerrero, Nero no tiene piedad como la espada del enemigo tampoco la tendrá.

—Gracias maestro –respondió extrañamente feliz el menor.

El anciano acaricio a Makkachin antes de salir de la pequeña casita y perderse entre la maleza, Víctor por su parte seguía confundido por todo lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué Yuuri considero buena idea ir a donde el padre de Komi residía?, no lo entendía, ¿y si los delataba?

—Él fue mi primer maestro –le hablo Yuuri queriendo responder a los cuestionamientos de la mente de Víctor-, si hay alguien capaza de derrotar a Komi-sensei en un uno a uno, sin dudar ni un solo segundo diría que es el.

—¿Cómo dices? –Dijo interesado el peli plata-

—Todo lo que Komi sabe lo aprendió de él, Nero-sensei es el guerrero real más grande en toda la historia del reino, ni siquiera Komi-sensei podría derrotarlo, él es el único que podría entrenarnos de una forma tan despiadada que sentiremos nuestros músculos desgarrarse, entraríamos en una presión tan grande que preferiríamos la muerte en más de una ocasión, tan cruel que nuestro cuerpo soportara algo de menor nivel como si de un rayo de sol se tratase

—Quiero aprender no morir a manos del padre del desgraciado que me venció –dijo en un puchero-

—No solo va a enseñarnos, va a educarnos en el arte de las espadas gemelas e incluso podríamos aprender el estilo definitivo, ¿no te emociona?

—No estoy seguro si me emociona o no, pero estoy seguro que a ti si

—Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir –expreso el menor mientras se acomodaba sobre el suelo-

—¿Qué?, pero es medio día –señalaba Víctor-

—Lo sé, pero nunca sabes lo que planea Nero-sensei, es mejor descansar por si no nos deja dormir en algún tiempo que es lo más probable que suceda

—Al menos me gustaría comer algo

—Claro, solo evita comer antes del entrenamiento, seria asqueroso que vomites en el área de entrenamiento

—¿Dónde será la zona de entrenamiento?

—No lo sé –respondió sonriente Yuuri-, la última vez que me entreno lo hizo a orillas de un acantilado.

Víctor trago seco antes de comenzar a acostarse a un lado de Yuuri, quizá debía evitar comer, dormir, e incluso vivir.

Yuuri se rio un poco por la cara pálida de Víctor, se giró un poco y le dio un beso en la frente, algo que se había hecho costumbre durante el último mes en el que estuvieron juntos, Víctor decía que era la única manera de dormir tranquilo sin tener pesadillas, y aunque en un inicio a Yuuri le pareció molesto, más tarde se acostumbró y no podía irse a dormir sin hacerlo, no importaba si ahora mismo estuviesen en un entrenamiento.

Cerca de allí, Nero sonreía mientras preparaba el área de entrenamiento, allí donde habían un montón de cocodrilos que buscaban atacar en cualquier momento.

"Sera divertido" –pensó el anciano-.


End file.
